


Just another day on the job

by JollyTheWalrus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollyTheWalrus/pseuds/JollyTheWalrus
Summary: Pharah gets lost after a mission and wanders around the city.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the headcanon that without her suit Pharah gets horrendously lost all the time.

"So...you got lost?" 

"Yes."

"How? The rendezvous point is only a block away from where you were meant to get the data from."

A shrug, then, "It's not like anything bad happened. See!" She reached into her back pocket, pulling out a small flash drive. 

“That’s what you said last time, love.” Quipped Lena as she rolled her eyes.

Angela simply sighed, taking the flashdrive and putting it in her pocket. Before them was Fareeha Amari, who was covered in ash and soot, wearing a flower crown, and gently cradling a puppy wearing a similar crown in her arms. Under the soot were small claw marks on her cheeks and forehead. The small dog yipped happily and let its tongue flap out of his mouth. 

"See? Justice agrees with me!" Fareeha said with a smile, raising the puppy to Angela's face. Justice took the opportunity to give Angela's nose a small lick. The effect was instantaneous as Lena squealed and grabbed Justice from Fareeha's hands. With the pilot distracted and Justice gone, Angela took the opportunity to give Fareeha the 'unapproving girlfriend' look. 

"Why don't you start from the beginning, libeling?" Angela sighed, obviously nursing a headache.

Fareeha thought back to that morning. "Well..."

 

The mission was clear. Fareeha was to infiltrate a small Talon warehouse, upload the data of the whereabouts of any other locations Talon may have warehouses or safe houses in the city onto a flash drive Winston provided her with, then get out before anyone knew the data was gone. Lena would act as both the pilot and getaway driver, and Angela would join as the teams medic. She had eight hours to get it done.

In all honesty it had only taken about an hour and a half. It would've been an hour, but a guard had managed to not only find her on the way out, but managed to land a solid blow to the side of her head. This not only hurt, but knocked her communicator out of her ear, which she hadn't realized until she had disposed of the guard and fled the complex. Now Fareeha stood clueless on a busy street corner, silently wondering which direction to go. She recalled Angela saying that the rendezvous point was a block away from the warehouse, but she didn't know if it was a block to the left or to the right. Eventually she shrugged and went right. She would probably stumble into them eventually, right? She did have about seven hours to get to the getaway van anyways.

Fareeha slipped the flash drive into her back pocket as she walked, occasionally glancing into the alleyways she passed hoping to see the familiar black and white van she had arrived in. After at least a good half hour of walking, Fareeha sighed, just about to give up hope and ask a pedestrian to lend her their phone, when the sounds of screaming and wood splintering caught her attention. 

Quickly dashing through a small alleyway and vaulting over a wooden barrier towards the sound, she found the source of sounds. A small apartment complex, consumed in flames. She wasted no time sprinting across the street and approaching one of the residents grouped up a safe distance away. Everyone was covered in soot, and a few were coughing badly into their arms and nursing burn wounds. 

"Is there anyone still in this building?" Fareeha asked quickly.

"I don't know if the Sanders got out of their apartment, they live on the top floor. I don't see them anywhere..." One woman croaked out, before falling into another coughing fit. 

"We already called 911, they should be on their way now!" A man called out. 

"They won't get here in time, the buildings gonna collapse!"

That was all Fareeha needed to hear before she broke out into a sprint, right into the flames. She raised her shirt collar over her nose and bent low to avoid the smoke, quickly but carefully climbing the stairs to the top. Flames would occasionally lash out, but Fareeha managed to avoid the worse of it thanks to her quick reflexes. The top floor was hotter than the others, but Fareeha didn't hesitate to begin breaking down charred doors and calling for the Sanders family. Eventually as she reached the end of the hallway, she got a response. 

“Help, please! Daddy’s hurt!” Cried the voice of a young girl.

Bursting into the last door, she found a young boy and girl huddled over a man with blood running down the side of his face. She quickly grabbed the man, scanning his body for any other injuries before throwing him over her shoulder. Next, she took each child in one arm, holding them close to her chest. 

“I’ll get you all out I promise!” Fareeha pledged as she carefully took off down the stairs.

She only stopped to readjust once or twice before she made it out of the flames and into the open air. She savored the few fresh breaths she could take before letting the children down, and carefully laying their father onto the grass. The paramedics that had arrived quickly took the man onto a stretcher, the two kids following close behind. The two looked back at her and waved, happiness shining bright in their eyes before climbing into the ambulance. Fareeha gave a small smile back, waving awkwardly before falling onto her butt on the grass. She took the moment to collect herself, breathing in some fresh air as she watched a team of firefighters desperately try to extinguish the fire. A paramedic approached her with a breathing mask, but she waved them away, pointing to the other residents who needed it more than her.

“Her! She’s a hero!”

“She saved that family!”

Suddenly a group of people clapping and cheering surrounded her. Someone helped her to her feet and patted her back. A few even shook her hand. Overwhelmed by the attention, she blushed and waved the praise away.

“Please it was nothing, just another day on the job.”

Another round of praise bombarded her, and she laughed awkwardly, before she spotted a reporter and a camera man coming her way. She tensed, knowing that her entire mission would be jeopardized if she suddenly appeared on the nine o'clock news. With no other options she weaved her way through the crowd, blending in with the other residents and bystanders. As soon as the crowd thinned, she side stepped into an alley, letting the reporter continue walking none the wiser. 

She sighed in relief, making her way down the alley, and out the other end, before coming to a realization. 

She was even more lost than before.

Not only that, but many people stared at her, considering she was covered in soot and ash from head to toe. 

All of the attention she was drawing way probably bad considering who she was and who she worked for now. A quick look around told her she was in the shopping district. She silently cursed when she realized she had left her wallet in the van with Lena and Angela leaving her broke, lost, and dirty. With nothing else to do she continued walking, eventually coming to a park. A wave of exhaustion washed over her and she plopped down onto a bench and pouted. She was definitely getting an earful from Angela later when she eventually found the van.

Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed the second occupant who had taken a seat next to her. A small puppy, with an energetic wagging tail and his tongue flapping out of the corner of his mouth. Fareeha couldn't help but smile as she gave the pup a small scratch on it’s head, forgetting that she was filthy.

“You lost too, boy?” She asked softly. The dog gave a small bark in response, moving to lay on top of her lap. Obviously the dog didn’t mind getting a bit dirty. 

Noticing the dog had no collar or any sign of ownership on him, Fareeha gathered the pup into her arms. “You know, I've always wanted a dog. Mother could never get me one with how much we had to move though.”

In response to that, the puppy whimpered, gently head butting the soldier. Fareeha giggled softly, holding him close. “I think i’ll call you...Justice!”

Justice barked happily in response. “Justice it is then!”

Now with her stamina restored and Justice by her side she confidently made her way through the park, stopping occasionally to wait for Justice to sniff something or to bark at a squirrel. Unfortunately with her luck, a young girl stepped in front of her path, making her falter in her stride.

“Lady, you're really tall! Can you help me get Mr. Tickles out of that tree?” The girls large brown eyes watered as she pointed to a tall oak tree in the middle of the park. 

“Sure.” She said with a shrug as she and Justice walked over to the tree. From where they stood she could see no animal in the branches, so she gripped one of the branches and hauled herself up. 

“Wait for me there Justice!” She called out behind her as she climbed.

Obediently, Justice sat in place, and the little girl sat next to him.

“You're owner's pretty strong, huh boy?”

Justice ‘arfed’ in response as they both stared up into the shaking branches. It was quiet, then a startled scream and the sound of a branch breaking echoed through the park. 

“I think she found Mr. Tickles.”

And with those words Fareeha dropped from the tree like a pile of bricks, screaming as she tried to yank a giant iguana off of her face. 

“No Mr. Tickles! Bad Mr. Tickles!”

The girl yanked the iguana off of the flailing soldiers face, making Fareeha stumble backwards onto her back. She groaned in pain as the young girl held Mr. Tickles in her arms.

“Don’t you ever run off like that again, young man!” The girl scolded as Justice tried to console his poor owner. 

Fareeha sat up eventually, holding her sore cheeks that now bore the claw marks the iguana left her with. She waved Justice away as he tried to lick her wounds, not wanting him to get soot in his mouth. The little girl surged forward and hugged her around her neck.

“Thank you so much for saving Mr. Tickles, lady! Here, I was making these before he ran away, but you can have them!” The girl gently laid a flower crown on Fareeha’s head, and Mr. Tickles crawled over and put one on Justice’s head. 

Both straightened up, wearing their crowns with pride. “Just another day on the job.” She said with a smile, waving as the girl took her iguana in her arms and ran off.

She stood with a sigh and dusted her pants off. Justice followed close behind as they began to walk again towards the unknown. They found themselves exiting the park, which is when Fareeha finally got a good look up at the setting sun. Then, it hit her. 

The Mission.

With a quick curse she grabbed Justice and ran up to the closest person to her, which happened to be some businessman who seemed to be walking home from work. 

“Sorry sir, but i’m lost. Can I borrow your phone to call my girlfriend?” Fareeha said quickly.

The man stared a moment, taking in the appearance of the strange woman before him, before nodding silently and handing her his phone. 

She quickly grabbed the phone in her free hand and dialed the number she knew by heart. I rang for a while before she heard a familiar swiss-german accent on the other end.

“Who is this!? This is a private number, nobody should-!”  
“Angela, it’s me!”

“...Fareeha!? Where have you been? Me and Lena have been trying to contact you for the past few hours! Do you know how worried we were? We were getting ready to call HQ and get a squad in to rescue you!”

Fareeha winced, “Angela, dear, i’m so sorry, I got lost and-”

“Again? We’ve been over this Fareeha, you're suppose to call either me or your mother if you get lost.”

“I know but i lost my communicator, then there was a fire, then I found a dog, and then there was this huge iguana that tried to eat my face!”

The line went silent, before the sound of laughter came through. “This has to be the best time you’ve gotten lost yet, love!” Said Lena through her fits of laughter.

“I swear, i’m going to have Ana install a tracker in you one day...tell us where you are and we’ll pick you up.”

“Uh, i’m outside of a park...near the shopping district, I think?”

“How did you…? You know what? Nevermind. We’re on our way.”

The line went dead and Fareeha deleted Angela’s number from the phone’s call history and gave the phone back to the man. 

“Thank you, sir.” She said with a small smile.

The man only nodded before briskly walking away. Justice and Fareeha shared a look before seemingly shrugging in unison. A few minutes later a van pulled up in front of the two, and they climbed in without hesitation. 

 

“And that’s what happened!” Fareeha finished with a grin. 

Angela went quiet before slowly beginning to giggle. That giggle eventually evolved into an all out laugh before she had her arms around the soldier’s neck. “When we get you are going to shower and tell Winston and your mother this story in your debrief.”

Fareeha groaned, wrapping her arms around Angela’s midsection and smearing black soot all over her white Valkyrie suit. The serene moment was ruined with Lena’s screech.

“Fareeha! Justice just pissed on me!”

“I think we should stop at the pet store before we go home.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
